


Hello Tsunade

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Tsunade's on a winning streak. This is not a good thing.





	Hello Tsunade

Hello Tsunade

Tsunade walks away from the gambling table, her winnings in hand, as she makes her way to the bar and begins tossing back drink after drink. It’s NEVER a good thing when Tsunade is on a winning streak and this makes the third day in a row.

“Tsunade-sama maybe you should stop now?” her little apprentice hesitantly remarked from her side.

“It’s fine Shizune.” She assured the girl, reaching out a hand to quickly pat her on the head and then turned back as the bar tender brings over more drinks.

From the glare Shizune is giving the liquid you’d almost think the kid had a dojutsu. Dan’s little niece was slowly growing a back bone since they left that sage forsaken village and Tsunade has no doubt that the girl will be a force to be reckoned with one day soon.

A bag of the bar doors has Tsunade taking a quick look at the enterance and then doing a double take when she realized that its none other than Orochimaru who had just barged in with all the subtly of a bull in a china shop.

Orochimaru, who looks wild eyed and little crazed actually…is that snakes in his hair?

Her teammate’s eyes lock on to her from across the room and Tsunade suddenly fells the urge to run. Surely they wouldn’t send Orochimaru of all people to talk her into going back to the village? Right?

Then he’s suddenly beside her, hand gripping her arm as an unhinged smile stretches across his face. It makes her wonder how long he’s been hanging around Jiraiya.

“Tsunade-dear,” he begins almost sweetly and the Slug sanin is immediately on edge. The last time she heard him talk like that had been when he was seducing a nobleman… right before he assassinated him and his bodyguards.

“Orochimaru. What brings you here?” She greets back wearily as she shoves Shizune behind her. Not that she really thinks her old teammate would try and attack her…but better safe than sorry.

“I’ve been looking for you.” The snake answers honestly enough.

“And whys that?”

“Well, I have some men who’d very much like to meet you.” He answers, still smiling that very unnerving smile. That’s when Tsunade notices that there aren’t snakes in his hair…the snakes _are_ his hair. She knew her old teammate was into genetic modification but this seemed like a little much.

Unfortunately Tsunade doesn’t get a chance to gather more information before the door is thrown open and two men barge into the bar. They take a quick scan of the place before making their way unerringly toward Tsunade’s group.

“Ah and here they are,” Orochimaru exclaims and the feeling of dread Tsunade has had since her first win three days ago practically doubles as Orochimarus smile stretches even wider.

“Kurama-san Shukaku-san, I’d like you to meet my old team mate Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki.” He introduced with a flourish and the hair snakes hissed along, almost sounding like giggles.

That’s when she realized he had introduced her as the granddaughter of _Mito Uzumaki _not the granddaughter of _Hashirama Senju._

“Great let’s get the grandma and go!” the red head says in excitement and reaches right for Tsuande.

Wait…Did he just call her **_grandma!_**

Tsunade doesn’t even think before her fist connects with the red heads pretty face. The man goes flying through the bar walls and rolling into the street.

There’s only a moments pause before the blonde man starts cackling in laughter. Orochimaru and his hair snakes (which really she’s going to have a talk with her team mate about those things) blink several times in the direction of the new hole in the wall.

The bar tender of course starts stuttering and telling them to ‘t-ta-take the f-fi-fight ou-out side’.

With a huff Tsunade finishes her drink, grabs Shizune and goes to head out the door with her teammate and the blonde man are still occupied.

To her annoyance Orochimaru and the still cackling blonde follow. Once outside she can see the red haired man standing up and picking wooden splinters form his hair, cursing under his breath the whole time.

Huh, usually a blow like that would knock someone out for a couple hours at least.

Of course that’s when he turns to her and she sees blood dripping from his newly broken nose.

…………..

Tsunade finally comes back to herself to the sound of low voices talking a few feet away. Apparently the group had moved while she was having her panic attack and they’ve now set up camp beside a river a few yards from town.

Shizune is sitting beside her warily watching the three men, ah what a loyal brave child…just like her Uncle.

Tsunade moves to sit up and startles Shizune who looks so relieved at her wakeful state. She puts the kid through way too much, but she just can’t let the last piece of Dan go.

Suddenly Orochimaru is at her side and a little too close for comfort. The smile from earlier hasn’t gone away and even the little hair snakes are copying it…..it’s very alarming.

But Tsunade bucks up her courage, and after that little melt down she needs some way to look strong again, the enemy can’t know she’s weak. (But she is weak, she’s so so weak. Too weak to save Dan, too weak to save Nawaki, too weak to save herself.)

Then before Orochimaru can react she grabs the little hair snakes just behind their necks and yanks her teammate back. Luckily the men with him, Kurama and Shukaku right?, aren’t paying the three of them any attention as they argue with each other.

“**_Orochimaru_**.” She growls out his name, making it into a threat, just like she use to do with Jiraiya when the little pervert was getting into trouble.

“What in the Sages good Name have you done to yourself?” she demands, shaking the …locks? Of hair snakes back and forth, and coincidentally Orochimaru’s head with them.

“I didn’t do it.” He hisses back, golden eyes narrowing as he looks from the wide eyed snakes clutched in her fist to the arguing duo.

“They did this to you?” she asks a little shocked but also curious. Not many people can steack up on Orochimaru, much less to do something like this.

“Yessss”

“How?”

“With a seal. I’ve yet to figure out if it was a transfer seal or placed on me in my sleep but I haven’t been able to reverse the effects either.” her teammate explains.

“Why?” is her next question, because Orochimaru has to have done something to make them attack him. Of course Orochimaru only gives her a glare, like he’s perfectly innocent of all crime and ‘how dare she just accuse him like that.’ But then he tells her,

“I am far from the only one they’ve placed seals on. In fact, they’ve been all over the five great nations, planting seals and leaving chaos in their wake. In Konoha alone they’ve managed to set off two of the great Noble clans and even revealed a traitor on the council.”

“What? Are you sure?” because this can’t be right.

Although…, she had heard a rumor about cat ninja in Iwa and something about giant bees in Kumo, or was it flowers?

But if these men are as sneaky and powerful as they seem, then why do all that? What are they after?

Tsunade asks her team mate this as she turns to see the two men’s argument has devolved into a brawl on the ground.

“Uzumaki.” Is the immediate answer.

“What?”

“It’s the only thing I’ve found that they want. They already have enough power to make the five greatest villages fear them. They don’t seem to care for money or fame. But the one thing they are doing is hunting down the Uzumaki.”

“Why?”

“To bring them to Konoha apparently, although that could just be Namikaze’s wife that wants them in the village, but they are tracking them down. Other than that I have no idea.”

“Let me get this straight. You guided two men, men who have been attacking the five great nations might I add, to me because I’m the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki. And because I am the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki I will now be dragged back to that Sage forsaken Village where all the one’s I love are now gone? The village where they left me alone?!” she practically demands at the end. Doesn’t Orochimaru understand? She can’t do that again! The last time broke her. She can’t love like she did with Nawaki, with Dan. She can’t believe in the will of fire anymore. There’s a reason she took Shizune and fled. There’s nothing left in that village for her.

Suddenly her teammates eyes narrow and a sharp bite on her hand makes her release the hair snakes quickly so she can flush her skin of poison.

“O yesss Tsunade, I do know what it’sss like to be left alone. My precious people even left by choice.” He hisses at her harshly before swiftly and gracefully walking away from her toward the two wrestling men.

Tsunade takes a second to think about her teammates words but pushes them aside. Orochimaru would have had Jiraiya and Sensei there for him, he knows nothing of her loss.

Then she realizes that she’s going to have to do some fancy footwork to keep from being dragged back to the village. (Her teammate knows her weaknesses and he’s obviously on the enemy’s side, it’ll only take the work of a moment for her to be sent into another panic attack and then only Shizune will be left to defend her.)

So as the three approach her, obviously ready to drag her back to the village she quickly says,

“I heard a rumor about a red haired man traveling near Rice country recently. I’m sure if we hurry we can catch him before he leaves.” With all the confidence she can muster.

At first it looks like the diversion isn’t going to work, but then the red head, Kurama, opens him mouth.

“Well lets go already. The more cannon fodder I have when I see that she-devil tomato again the better.”

That sentence makes no since to Tsunade but she’s not getting dragged back to the village so she honestly doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> First things first,  
I'm So So So Sorry for all the confusion with the chapter stuff popping up, I figured out how to put it all in one place and just did it (I should have just done it like that form the beginning but i'm an Idiot huff). I really should have given you guys a warning first. I'm sorry I forgot that.
> 
> THANK YOU guys as always for your wonderful comments and kudos they are a major help with this fic. (and i'm sad cause some of them are gone now that i deleted the other story :( but i'll survive)  
THANK YOU to 'Storm_of_Songs' for bringing up Tsunade that was a real help :D
> 
> And for all of you wondering yes Orochimaru now has Madusa snake hair lol  
As for the red head in rice country,...Tsunade totally made that up but they will run into someone there. Maybe Sasori, or Roshi....I have no idea.
> 
> Edit: Thank you to 'RichardWhereat' for helping correct my grammar. :D


End file.
